


how to be a heartbreaker

by annielolxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, James Potter Being an Asshole, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annielolxo/pseuds/annielolxo
Summary: Sapphire Gerard was never one to follow the rules. As a Class A prankster, she never stops until the prank is successful. But this time, the Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy has had enough. The next thing Sapphire knew, she was at Hogwarts, with her cousin Lily Evans. That's where she meets the infamous Severus Snape; her cousin's ex-friend and a heartbroken mess. Sapphire was determined to help Snape get his revenge. This is how Sapphire became a heartbreaker. Unfortunately for her, she didn't realize that she'd be breaking her own heart, too.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Introduction

The Dining Hall was full of chatters and quiet giggles from the students. The Dining Hall comprised the five long wooden tables, where the students sat. At the very end of the room, on a wooden stand, stood a table where the Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Madame Olympe Maxime, sat, along with the Professors. The dining tables were adorned with bouquets of pink flowers and plates, teacups, and the necessary instruments.

All you could see if you stood at the entrance of the Dining Hall would be heads of blonde and dark hair in ponytails or braids, all perfectly lean, tall, and at the said - acceptable weight. They were all wearing the mandatory uniform: light blue knee-length satin skirt, a jacket also made of satin adorned with purple at the edges, black, slightly transparent black tights, and black and white heels. On the other two tables were the boys, all Veelas, dressed in the same clothes, minus the tights and skirts. Almost every student at Beauxbatons Academy was a Veela, or half - Veelas at the least. They were all perfectly trained, perfectly controlled, perfectly mannered. That was the picture you'd see on the Beauxbatons postcard.

Well, there have been a few updates. Now they weren't only blondes and brunettes. There was no way you could miss the three heads of purple, orange, and pink hair standing out in the Dining Hall.

Sitting in the middle of the third table, Sapphire Gerard was talking animatedly with her two friends, Lena Owain and Melanie Banke. The purple-haired girl was having a particularly good day, having had all her pranks on her fellow students and professors succeed. Her hand flew down to tug slightly at her satin blue dress, her other hand putting strands of her hair behind her ear. She was wearing the uniform of the sixth and seventh year instead of the uniform the fifth years were supposed to wear, but the professors knew not to argue.

Her long, pin-straight purple hair was hanging loosely over her back, a cheerful smile on her soft features, her nails in a fashion French look -- she looked perfect.

In front of her, Lena Owain was laughing her heart off her hands coming in together for a small smack of joy. Her short orange hair was covering her eyes, tears of laughter rolling down her pale cheeks. She was dressed in the normal uniform for the fifth year, unlike Sapphire. On Sapphire's left was Melanie, chuckling at whatever joke Sapphire had cracked, throwing her black and pink hair in a messy ponytail. The three girls were defying almost every rule at Beauxbatons, but they honestly couldn't care less.

"Oh, I should go get a start on my Divination homework " said Lena, finally coming back from her laughing fit. As much as Sapphire and Melanie were against it. Lena was absolutely in love with the subject that is Divination. She had never seen something that didn't come true, which creeped her two friends out at times.

"Not until my goodnight prank you're not, " said Sapphire, chugging down the last sip of her juice and smirking at Lena's horrified expression, and Melanie whisper-yelling " yes ".

Out of the corner of her eye, Sapphire's dark brown eyes met with mesmerizing blue ones. Her breath hitched in her throat as he smirked down at her, making her shiver. He was Luke Lamens, the boy who had stolen Sapphire's heart from the moment they both threw dung bombs at the same professor back in the first year. That was when she knew they were meant to be. Sapphire and Luke have been dating for two years and needless to say, she was head over heels for the blonde blue-eyed Veela.

Luke was every girl's dream boy. He was tall, 6'4 tall, with blonde hair quiffed to perfection, colored eyes that took Sapphire's breath away. He had a lean figure with broad shoulders and a heart - dropping, cheeky smile. Luke was a gentleman who knew how to have fun. He was a prankster, yet all the professors loved him. He was a Quidditch star, everybody worshiped the ground he walked on. He was a pureblood, originally French, mother was half Veela, and he was a delight to be around. All in all, Luke Lames was the perfect boy.

So it was only logical that Sapphire, along with more than half the female population at Beauxbatons, to be smitten for him. But, to the dislike of the females, he only had eyes for Sapphire, as far as she knew.

Sapphire smirked back at him, putting a hand in her book bag and bringing out her wand. Her parents always told her she was special because of her wand, tulipwood, ebony brown, sixteen inches, very light and flexible. Softly, and without being seen. Sapphire pointed her wand at Madame Blanc, the Herbology professor, and muttered an incantation. The Dining Hall suddenly turned deadly silent, all eyes staring at the professor. Madame Blanc had turned into an ugly, pink toad, sitting on her plate full of potato puree and mushrooms. The toad professor let out a loud, ear-piercing whine and the whole Dining Hall erupted in laughter.

Melanie looked like she was having the time of her life, her cheeks turning red as she laughed. Lena was very amused, shaking her head at Sapphire trying to look unamused but failing. Everyone already knew who had pranked the professor, since no one but Sapphire would, after the Paint Crisis of Second Year, also ironically made by Sapphire. Everyone was throwing their heads back, laughter escaping their lips. Well, everyone but a group of the seventh year sucks - up girls with unimpressed expressions and glares towards Sapphire.

" Miss Gerard! " After the angry, very unladylike yell, the Dining Hall returned into an awkward silence. Madame Maxime, the Headmistress, yelled, her face twisting in rage, cheeks red and eyes wide from anger. Even Sapphire's heart skipped a beat when Madame Maxime glared at her with so much hatred, but she kept her carefree attitude going. "To my office right this instance! "

" Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a twist. " said Sapphire, grabbing her book bag and ruffling Melanie's hair with a chuckle. She discreetly winked at Luke, who was grinning at her with the utmost pride in his pretty blue eyes. She felt butterflies in her stomach with the way he looked at her, almost as if he couldn't believe she was his.

Madame Maxime let out an annoyed shriek and fast-walked to her office Sapphire following, looking so casual people almost believed she was going on a picnic. With her purple hair flying behind her and her bag swung around her shoulder she carelessly made her way onto one of Madame Maxime's light blue chairs. " Miss Gerard, the Headmistress sighed, looking completely outworn because of the prank. " Have some respect."

"Come on, Olympe, you and I both know it was a harmless prank," said Sapphire, a smirk threatening to appear on her lips.

"Harmless? Harmless! I am so sick of you terrorizing my students and professors wiz your " harmless pranks '! You have got to show some respect to me, to zee students, to zee professors, and zee Academy. Your behavior is unacceptable! You have done nossing but break zee rules ever since you joined zee Academy, and I have got it up to here wiz you! " Madame Maxime yelled, her ladylike - ness disappearing. She looked ready to explode on Sapphire, making the poor fifteen-year-old sit back in her chair clutching her wand tightly in her hand.

" Are you done with your rants, can I leave now? "

" You know what, Miss Gerard " the Head stress yelled, looking quite impressed with herself. " I don't know why I haven't done zis long ago: you are expelled! You are no longer a student at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!

\---

Rolling her trunk full of clothes behind her. Sapphire felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was expelled? Expelled! Her parents were going to be more than enraged. Sure, they both knew that Sapphire wasn't the perfect student but to get expelled. Sapphire joked about it lots of times, but she never really wanted it to happen.

She never really wanted it to happen. Melanie and Lena started fits and fits of crying when Sapphire told them the news. They both hugged and cried the bloody hell out of her. She was pretty sure the room was full of Kleenex and drowned in the two teenage girls ' tears. Melanie had thrown her Divination homework away, which Sapphire joked about earning a small, sad smile from her two best friends. Their "I'll miss you's" were stuck in her head, on repeat. Tears were burning her eyes, head hanging low, usually - perfectly - styled hair is thrown in a messy bun - she looked and felt awful.

Madame Maxime did not waste a minute. She called Sapphire's parents, sent the girl to the dorm so she can pack, and was now sitting at her desk with a very happy grin. Sapphire gulped at the sight of her parents sitting in front of the Headmistress, her father's arm swung around her mother's waist casually. Surprisingly enough her parents didn't look mad, although they were giving Sapphire their back. In the last handshake, her parents turned around, her mother smiling widely at her with her father clutching his hand with a mock - hurt expression.

Sapphire's eyebrows furrowed with confusion; she was not expecting this. "Are you - are you guys not mad ? " she asked, once they were outside the office. Her mum let out an amused laugh, her perfect pin-straight brown hair in a braid. The perks of having a Veela for a mother.

"I'm just glad we're away from the gigantic woman she scares me," her dad joked, causing both Sapphire and her mother to laugh lightly.

" She does remind me of an extra-large Miss Hannigan from that Muggle comedy, Annie or something. " said her mother, and to that she started laughing.

" Honestly, are you not angry at me? "

" Well, we were keeping a secret from you, " said her father.

" We're moving to Britain, and you're going to a new school, the school I went to; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "

Sapphire was about to say something until she stopped in her place, her eyes fixated on a heartbreaking sight. There he was, Luke Lames, with all his glory and charm, pressing some bottle - blonde girl against the wall of a darkened hallway, his hands halfway up her shirt and her tongue down his throat. A strangled sob escaped Sapphire's lips as she took in the sight in front of her, her hands loosening around the handle of her trunk then regaining composure at her father's voice.

She mumbled something incoherently and with tears threatening to fall, she followed her parents, not daring to look back to see if Luke saw/heard her or was still making out with some random bimbo. In either way, Sapphire had never felt more heartbroken in her life. 


	2. Ending His Social Life

Sapphire bit her lip nervously and looked at her surroundings in pure anxiety. Her mother, father and she were at her Headmaster's office. She was five days into the new school week at Hogwarts; two days for them to move to England and one for them to go to Hogwarts. She wasn't exactly embarrassed because she was expelled she was kind of... proud? Melanie and Lena had sent her a letter about how many people looked up to her and how they fought with Madame Maxime and other professors. Sapphire was a girl, and naturally, she loved the attention - positive attention, where she had everyone enchanted by her and amused, happy. As per usual, being the daughter of a Veela, she has inherited some of her mother's incredible good look and father's magical abilities; in fact, although no one would believe it she was extremely bright and cunning which and has never gotten less than Acceptable on her report cards.

Dumbledore, Hogwarts Headmaster, had a gigantic office with hundreds - no, thousands of books. Some stairs led up to a sort of indoor balcony, where there was a big circular window where you could see everything. His wooden desks stood tall underneath a. also circular, chandelier. Dumbledore had set three rather large chairs in front of his desk where her mother, father, and Sapphire sat. Her parents were freely talking with the Headmaster, who Sapphire couldn't help but like at first glance, and she could already hear her parents ' loving talk about how much they liked him and Hogwarts to each other. Sapphire was sitting on the farthest wooden chair to the left, her hands on her lap, her legs crossed, her back straight, her lips in a tight line, and she tried not to snort at some of Dumbledore's awful jokes that were funny.

"Since Sapphire came in late, we will have to sort her at dinner, in front of the other students, so she could--"

"Um, excuse me, Professor ? "a small, nimble sound escaped from her lips and she felt her cheeks heating up.

Dumbledore looked at her with a warm smile and she felt slight ease. "Yes, Miss Gérard?"

"Sorry to interrupt your, um, ' speech '. But what do you mean, you will sort me?" Sapphire had a scared expression on her face, thinking ' sorting ' would be getting her to become more disciplined. Yeah, she thought they shouldn't count on that to get me straight.

"We have four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. There is a hat called the Sorting Hat created by the four founders of Hogwarts, which will sort you into a respective house depending on your personality.

That's kind of clever. "she murmured, as Dumbledore laughed.

"As I was saying, her sorting will begin when the dinner bell rings, so you could see which House Table you should sit at. As for the uniform, Professor McGonagall - oh she just entered — will show you where the extra, shall we say, the costume is kept for these special occasions. Other than that. I believe you already have books and materials. There is nothing left to explain."

Nodding, her parents talked some more about the houses with Dumbledore as a lady Professor McGonagall, Sapphire presumed came next to her and asked her to take her trunk and follow you.

"Goodbye, Sapphire, we'll send you a letter afterward," her mother said, as Sapphire rolled her trunk behind her.

"I cannot simply wait, mother," Sapphire joked, trying to lighten up the tense mood, but the Professor did not budge.

"I don't believe I have properly introduced myself--"

"There's no need for that, Miss Gérard, Dumbledore has told me all about you. Your father was, in fact, in sixth year here at Hogwarts when I first started teaching here, " said McGonagall, with a small smile on her face. "He was one of the top students, yet he wasn't snobby or over - doing it. He was also Head Boy and a Prefect, excellent student. I understand that you are smart but a prankster."

"You understand very correctly, Professor. "Sapphire smiled.

"Well, then, if you don't pull pranks in my class, you and I will get along just fine. I don't care about the other classes. "

"I like you, Professor, and that's not just to suck up.

"Dinner will start in a few seconds, if you would join us at the Professors ' tables," said McGonagall, trying to hide her smile but Sapphire had already seen it, and she smirked in victory. She charmed a teacher and she liked that teacher. It was the first time for her.

A screeching bell erupted throughout the school and Sapphire closed her eyes, standing near where McGonagall sat. "Follow my moves, Miss Gérard."

"Oui, madame. "Sapphire blushed when McGonagall looked at her, surprised. "Sorry, force of habit."

Dumbledore started a little speech before he fell on the subject of a new student, Today. we are joined by a new student who transferred here from Beauxbatons Academy. Miss Gérard, if you may, I'd like to begin your sorting."

With a face as red as a tomato, hands shaking and legs wobbling, she walked over a chair next to a table, where a hat sat. "Oh, another French half - Veela, interesting. She heard gasps come from the other side as the hat fell over her eyes. "Very cunning. I see, smart and troublesome. Slytherin, perhaps ? "hushed whispers, but whispers nevertheless, exclaimed all around her and she suddenly felt self-conscious.

"Oh, but I've got another prankster on my hands, very much so. Will you be able to compete with the pranksters we have here? From what I see, you'd beat them in the blink of an eye. You are brave, courageous, smart and cunning, That's a very hard one. But alas ill have to go with GRYFFINDORI "

Cheers erupted from what was the Gryffindor table. She silently walked there, blushing madly, and listening to every comment about how she rocked the purple hairstyle, or how good she looked in her outfit, and others hated how she looked and weren't very nice with their comment. Sapphire sat at the edge of a table, next to a pretty brunette who smiled brightly at her.

"Hi, I'm Alice, pleased to meet you !"

"And this is Mary, she's my good friend, and she's very nice. Oh, and that's Frank, he's also really nice but he's off-limits... "Alice, Sapphire's only friend made ever since she came to Hogwarts, said, pointing at different people who had different hairstyles and were doing all sorts of things, from casting to spells to reading to just goofing around in the Gryffindor common room. Technically, Alice was not Sapphire's first friend at Hogwarts, but she doubted Professor McGonagall counted as one.

Sapphire was a bit happy to be sat on a couch in front of the fire, but she felt someone digging a hole in her head. "Alice? "

"Yes ?" the brunette answered.

"Is there someone watching me? Because I feel like someone's staring."

Alice scoffed after she looked behind Sapphire's head, "Oh, don't worry, it's just the Marauders. They're the biggest pranksters and bullies in Hogwarts."

"Talking about us, love? All good things, I hope," a voice said, from behind Sapphire. She turned back and a boy around her age with grey eyes and black hair was staring at her most specifically, her exposed legs.

"Sorry, Creepy, but my face is up there. "She said, pointing at her face, making a clicking sound with her fingers.

Creepy, as she called him, looked up and smirked at her. The name's Sirius, Sirius Black."

"I don't care, I don't care at all." A snicker came from behind Creepy, where a boy with hazel eyes and brown tousled hair was standing.

"She got you there; I told you that line doesn't work on girls anymore," Hazel Eyes said, putting a hand on Sirius ' arm.

"Yeah, hi nice pleasantries, funny jokes, goodbye," Sapphire rolled her eyes, turning around to face Alice, who had a proud smirk on her face.

"I taught you well, munchkin.""

"Oh, puh - lease. I was the biggest prankster back at Beauxbatons. But apparently, setting a Professor's tighty - whities ablaze to the public - now terrified for life eyes then turning said - Professor into a giant toad in front of everyone was the last straw. "Sapphire said, shrugging like it was no big deal.

Behind her, Sirius lowly whistled, "Wow, so the hat wasn't lying. We've got a new prankster on our hands, Remus. Where the hell's Prongs?"

Suddenly, a loud noise startles everyone in the common room, as an angry redhead yelled 'no!' and walked up the girl's dormitories, with a boy yelling 'wait up, Lilyflower ' walking after her.

"James? Oh, he's right there, ending his social life. "


	3. Literal Asshat

Sapphire woke up on the wrong side of her new bed, in a dorm which she shared with none other than cousin Lily. aka Lilyflower, Alice, a girl she didn't particularly like called Marlene or something, and a crazy one called Sybill- the weirdest name Sapphire's ever heard. Her first lesson of the day was Potions with the Slytherin's, who Lily and all the other Gryffindor's despised with pure hatred. Sapphire, on the other hand, didn't see what was so bad about them. She was about to be one of them, but the hat changed its mind.

"Come on, Sapphire breakfast is about to start,'' said Lily, tugging on Sapphire's blanket. "Hurry up so we hopefully eat and leave before Potter and his friends wake up."

"Why? I like Remus, he's the only decent one from what I've heard," Sapphire mumbled in her pillow, refusing to open her eyes no matter how hard Lily tugged on her blanket. "Lilian Evans, if you do not stop tugging I will hex you into oblivion, and we both know I'm capable of doing so. Lily, knowing her cousin's an extremely bright and talented witch, let go immediately and glared at her.

"Sapphire, please, " Sapphire sighed, getting up and going to the bathroom. She smirked and took her time, just to piss Lily off, who was standing behind the bathroom door, stomping her foot. "Move your bum, damnit!"

Chuckling, she got dressed and walked out of the bathroom, smiling at the scowling Lily. " Sapphire. I've always wondered, what's your real hair color? Every time I see you, it's either purple - which I love by the way or the awful blonde your mom made you dye and it didn't suit you at all."

"It's brown, a bit like yours," Sapphire said, grabbing her book bag and her wand Till wear it back in its normal color a special time. Say, do you have any prom here? "

"There's a ball for Halloween, which is in, what, a month or so shall we?"

Lily and Sapphire walked down the stairs and to the common room, where the Marauders weren't there. Lily grinned and sighed peacefully. " Thank God ", she whispered, making Sapphire chuckle. They made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. What do you have for the first period, Sapph? "

" Potions, you? " Lily frowned, saying she had Herbology. putting pieces of bacon on her plate. The two of them ate and joked here and there, but it was difficult for Sapphire to talk while heaven was in her mouth. God knows Beauxbatons breakfast was nowhere near Hogwarts delicious goodness.

Before leaving, Marlene decided to join them. Lily shot Sapphire a look the "be - nice - she's - not - that - bad " look but Sapphire ignored her and smirked, already knowing who'll be her first target.

" Say, Marlene, your hair looks amazing. What shampoo do you use? " Sapphire asked, a sugary sweet smile on her face, while Lily was watching her suspiciously.

Marlene answered, loving the attention she was getting from the already - most popular girl in Hogwarts, and Sapphire didn't even have to try to get that high on the social scale. Oh, she loved this place already.

\---

Severus Snape was furious, completely angered, and on the verge of exploding if anyone looked at him could he have been so stupid? For years on end, he has been trying to figure the Marauders out more specifically, James Potter Oh, how he loathed the oblivious fool. Severus had had a crush on no one but Lily Evans for as long as he could remember and his stupid friends and ego had crushed all the hope he had in sweeping her off his feet. Not to mention Potter and his stupid gang of baboons, butting in when Severus had Lily all to himself. But no, James Potter is a Gryffindor, James Potter is the best Quidditch player, James Potter is the funny Marauder, James Potter is a prankster. and the list went on and on. While poor Severus was in the background, all the work he had done flown away because James Potter suddenly had a fancy for Lily, his Lily. Severus was about to let go: he was so bloody tired of holding on to Lily, when she obviously could not see him as anything but a friend, at most. He had been there for her when not even Alice had, yet Lily dropped him as soon as she made friends. Severus tried, oh how hard he tried to not let her slip through his fingers, but Potter had put an invisible gate between Severus and Lily.

Clenching his jaw, Severus threw yet another book in his bag and threw that last one around his shoulder. His roommates were not even awake yet and he didn't even bother closing the door without making a sound. Severus trudged down the hall to get to the Potions room and cursed his luck when he saw Lily there accompanied by a girl with purple hair. Quite frankly, Severus tried not to stare at Lily, but it was so hard because she looked very pretty. He hoped maybe Lily would come up to him and say hello. And he was so bloody happy when she did, but he wanted to play it cool. He looked at her and nodded, murmuring a small hello. No matter how bad he should've felt he wanted Lily to be sad because he didn't give her the reaction she expected but she didn't even blink at him. As soon as she was there, she had said goodbye to her friend and left.

Severus was so frustrated because he had a terrible feeling that he was getting nowhere with her. but he did not want to admit it. He took out his books and parchment and sighed, trying to form a plan to make Lily more dependent on him, just like before. A screech of a chair next to him interrupted his train of thoughts and he was about to yell at the person until he looked at them. His angry eyes stared at her and his breath hitched in his throat. She was absolutely breathtaking, with beautiful brown eyes and long, pin-straight purple hair. She had soft features and a twinkle in her eyes that made her seem as if she was always amused. She smiled at him and his heart almost stopped beating.

Sapphire was very surprised by the way Lily greeted the boy with the black hair and Slytherin robes. He seemed pissed off and angry and only nodded at Lily. Sapphire expected her to look hurt but she didn't even break a sweat. After Lily said goodbye. Sapphire couldn't help but look at the boy thoroughly. He was pretty adorable in a mysterious way. He had extremely dark eyes that Sapphire liked, although most girls preferred lighter eyes, she liked dark eyes. He had a mysterious aura around him that she couldn't help but feel attracted to. Without thinking twice, she set her book bag on the desk next to his and sat down. She could feel him tense from next to her as if he was about to yell, but he stopped when he looked at her. That's when she looked into his dark eyes and blushed. Damn, and Lily said no to him.

"You don't mind me sitting here, do you?" asked Sapphire, hoping her voice didn't show how nervous she was. For a second, she thought he would say yes until he glared at her.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I do mind." His voice was cold and icy as if he loathed her already. Oh, no, he did not just do that.

" What crawled into your knickers and got squished to death?" she scoffed, glaring right back at him. A booming laugh came from behind her and she turned around, locking eyes with Creep, Remus, and Lily's stalker.

"No nasty comment, now, Snivellus?"Black said, smirking.

"I don't think anyone asked for your presence, Creepy," Sapphire rolled her eyes, and she almost swore there was a small smile on the black-haired boy's face. "Move along."

\---

James Potter was the perfect poster boy for Gryffindors. He was an excellent Quidditch player, girls thought he was drop-dead gorgeous, he was funny, a prankster had excellent-looking friends (minus Peter, James didn't think he qualified). And yet much to the disappointment of the Hogwarts female population, he only had eyes for a certain redhead by the name of Lily Evans. James was never one to give up on his goals wanting to achieve them no matter the troubles he has to go through and he was willing to do so with Lily Evans. Well, that was until they had their biggest fight. She kept calling him awful names, saying how she'd rather go out with a frog than him. She told him to leave her alone and that she did never want to see his face ever again. James was completely and utterly heartbroken to point that when a girl with purple hair made fun of him, he didn't even bother to respond, but he strutted to the boy's staircase with a depressed face.

Naturally, when he saw Evans in the Great Hall with the same purple-haired girl he wanted to go over there and ask her out again. But when their eyes locked and she gave him the meanest, coldest glare, he froze and didn't bother looking up. Instead, he looked at the purple-haired girl and noticed how her hair fell down like a soft purple waterfall. He smiled, thinking how well it looked on the girl, and how no one would look as good as her with that hairstyle. For a split second, he thought of going and talking to her, until he remembered they had never even met before.

"Hey, Remus?" he said, looking at his friend. Remus looked back at him with an eyebrow raised. "Who's the girl with the purple hair? The one next to Evans?"

Remus' eyes widened when James didn't give the redhead her usual nickname but shrugged it off. "That's Sapphire Gérard, the new girl, the one who transferred from Beauxbatons. You don't remember her? She totally whooped Sinus and yours butts yesterday night and this morning."

"Oh, her." James didn't even look at Remus when he spoke; he was too busy looking at Gérard. "Do you think Evans will butcher me if I talked to her? Gérard, I mean."

"Give it a try. But if you end up butchered, I call dibs on your bed, literal asshat."


	4. Snivellus' Revenge

"Ugh, she's such a little goody-two-shoes. Why does she keep acting like nothing she does is wrong," said Alice, stabbing her fork in her meat glaring at it. Sapphire, who was sitting next to Alice, snickered and pointed her fork towards Marlene McKinnon. Marlene, as Sapphire suspected, was.

"You know she'll do the honors of being my first prank and now want to prank her even more. Thanks to you, of course, my dearest Alice," she said, taking a sip of pumpkin juice. Alice giggled evilly and nodded.

"I want your evilest prank. I want her humiliated in front of bloody everyone. " Rubbing her hands together, Alice smiled maliciously and in that exact moment, Sapphire knew they'd get along extremely well.

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you guys and then remember just how evil you are " Sapphire chuckled, finishing her food. She felt eyes on her and looked up, locking eyes with the same black-haired boy. She smirked, raising an eyebrow at him, and he blushed. " Anyway, I heard there was a Quidditch team."

"You play?"

"God, no. I couldn't fly on a broom even if I actually put effort into it. I just like doing the commentary, I used to do them in Beauxbatons," said Sapphire, smiling. She took her DADA book out of her bag. Flipping some pages, then huffing, then putting it back in the bag.

It had already been four days since the Snape Incident, and Sapphire was slowly adapting to Hogwarts. She already had a favorite subject — though she wouldn't tell anybody, and it was Transfiguration with McGonagall. As promised. Sapphire kept her jokes in Minnie's class to a minimum, that didn't mean she didn't enjoy joking around. Surprisingly enough, Alice was no shy fly either. Most of the time, she would laugh or start the jokes, pile on after Sapphire started. Alice was a great friend, absolutely hilarious, and Sapphire already felt like she could tell her anything Alice was a pretty brunette with a killer smile and she had a major crush on Frank Longbottom, so you can imagine her fury when Marlene McKinnon her so-called friend, was shamelessly flirting with Longbottom

Lily, on the other hand, was waking up with a smile on her face nearly every day ever since her fight with Potter. For once, she was so happy she had yelled at him. She was so happy he got the message through his brain. A part of her wanted to feel guilty for screaming at him, but, frankly, she had had more than enough. When he had asked her out in the third year for the first time, she blushed hard and declined his offer. She had heard about his reputation and did not want to be mixed with him and his crowd. She had seen all the people he bullied, whether it was the first years or people of his year. She had been disgusted by how he and his friends treated people and promised herself to never be involved with him. Lily was tormented by him every day for two consecutive years, letters during the summer, bits of parchment thrown at her in classes, James fighting every male who talked to her, bullying Severus, who was once her friend. Oh. Severus. Lily didn't know what to feel about him anymore. At first, it was nice to have a male friend who wasn't arrogant or sarcastic or full of himself, but as the days rolled on, she had started to notice his change of behavior. Like how she ruffled his hair, which did not suit him, when he was around her, or how he made sure to look her in the eye every time she talked. Lily thought it was out of nervousness, but it was getting agonizingly uncomfortable.

She liked Severus, he was a friend, but she did not have any choice but let him go when she knew he fancied her. She didn't want to break his heart, she didn't want to look him in the eye when she told him she didn't reciprocate his feelings and she thought it would be better if they didn't speak to each other anymore. But yet, that's exactly what she did. She felt bad, it was normal, but she tried not to think about being the heartbreaker. Lily finally found some calm and peace, and she did not regret telling Potter off in a more fierce way.

Sapphire was shocked after Lily spoke about her tale with Severus. She wanted not to be shocked, not to be so surprised that her own cousin was a heartbreaker, but there was no hiding the emotions that surfaced on her face that one late Thursday night after Lily confessed. Sapphire had tried to be discrete but she failed miserably. She wanted to know why Lily looked away guiltily every time she saw Severus why she bit her lip and tried to look intimidating. Lily broke down crying that night telling her all about how she broke her friend's heart. Lily said she wanted it to be like ripping off a band-aid, fast and painless, with just the small amount of stinging that faded away in a matter of seconds."

Breaking hearts is not like that. Lily Sapphire had said, putting a comforting arm around her cousin's back trying to be gentle and to not show all the anger she had. "A broken heart doesn't heal fast and without pain. No matter how hard you try, the stinging will go on until you put a new band-aid to stop it. I know the feeling, believe me. "

There was no denying Sapphire hated heartbreakers to the core and wanted nothing to do with them. She wanted to feel angry at Lily and to tell her she did not deserve to have someone at her feet, but she couldn't after seeing the state Lily was in Sapphire didn't know what to do. So she kept her hand around her cousin's back, she kept holding her and letting her cry, knowing that if she opened her mouth, all hell would be set loose. Sapphire couldn't help but wonder what Snape was doing. Was he in his dorm room, crying about how much of a monster he thought Lily was? Did he already move on? Did he understand that he shouldn't mourn over someone who didn't love him back or did he need someone to make him understand The Golden Rule of Heartbreak? Sapphire smiled after Lily finally fell asleep, and she moved to her own bed. lying down. She thought about Melanie and Lena, most importantly in the book the three of them wrote. The three of them had written a small book on the dos and don'ts in a relationship, and although they didn't think of it seriously back then, Sapphire sure did now. She was tired and wanted to fall asleep, but there was one idea flashing through her mind.

I've got to help Severus Snape get his revenge.

\---

Sapphire twitched and moved around in her seat with excitement and nervousness. This is it. She was going to go talk with Snape, hopefully, become his friend and she's going to help him mend his broken heart. Sapphire had made an effort in going early to Potions just to see him before anyone else, in hopes to talk to him about her little project '. For about ten minutes, she saw Slughorn, who had a surprised look when he saw her, helped him put cauldrons on everyone's desk, and even wrote some stuff for him on the board. When the old, creaky door finally made a sound. Sapphire almost Jumped with joy, only to be disappointed when Marlene McKinnon walked in, followed by a grumpy looking Alice.

"Oh my Lord; is Sapphire Gérard actually early and helping a Professor, is it an early Christmas miracle? " joked Alice, getting her bag on her assigned desk.

"Very funny, Alice. Sapphire rolled her eyes. " I'm actually early because I'm waiting for someone. "

"Ooh, a boy and you didn't tell me, you traitor. Alice put a hand on her chest and feigned being hurt, wiping a fake tear off her cheeks. At that exact moment, Severus Snape walked through the door and strutted to his desk, without glancing at anyone. Sapphire looked at him and blushed, gazing somewhere else. But not before Alice caught her and she raised an eyebrow.

Trying to keep her calm, Sapphire made her way to her desk and sat down flashing Severus a cute smile. At least she hoped it was cute. Severus' dark eyes looked into hers and her heart almost skipped a beat. What was he doing to her? " Hello, Severus."

To her utmost surprise, he answered back his eyes twinkling in amusement at her flushed expression. "Gérard." It was a simple word, nothing more, nothing less, but it was enough for her to feel as hopeful as she could.

"So, Snape... come here often? " She bit her lips and heard Alice snort at her miserable attempts at flirting, as well as Severus, who bit his bottom lip to prevent a smile. "I mean, as in, you know oh, shut up. "

"I didn't even talk yet, " Severus smirked. Sapphire's cheeks reddened to an impossible shade never known to mankind.

"I was, uh, wondering if you had nothing to do tonight, would you like to accompany me to the Black Lake, " her voice quivered with every letter and she almost chickened out while asking. So much for being ruthless and popular. Snape looked at her surprised. Alice's eyes grew wide and she stared at her friend with awe.

"Tonight?" asked Snape, and Sapphire nodded slowly. For a split second, he was about to say yes. Such a beautiful girl, with such a beautiful smile and glow, with beautiful hair and radiating personality was asking him, Severus Snape, Slytherin nerd and punch ball for the Marauders, out and he was going to take her up on her offer. Then he remembered, it's too good to be true. Sapphire Gérard was a perfect Gryffindor who did not have any faults. What was wrong with her? "Why, so you. Black, Potter, and the other Gryffindors can make fun of me? Is this some sort of sick prank?"

"No! No, Severus, no, it's not like that she called, a frown appearing on his face. She glanced at Alice, who wasn't paying them much more attention. She leaned down closer to him and whispered, " It's about you and Lily. I want to help you to get her back.

\---

The air was fierce yet a bit gentle when it caressed Sapphire's face as she sat on her leather jacket on the ground in front of the Black Lake. She had been waiting for Severus for five minutes or so. Her hair was flying like crazy behind her and she was sure if she saw someone doing what she was doing, she'd think they were mental. As soon as she told Severus she wanted to help. his eyes grew wide and he looked at her suspiciously but didn't question her farther than intended. Severus knew she wouldn't give more information than what she already said, not due to the people surrounding them but because she wanted to give him time to think about her offer. Sure, Severus was mad - oh he was so mad -- but was he angered enough to demand revenge. He had never given the idea much thought until Sapphire suggested it. For the entire Potions class, he kept looking at Sapphire and trying to figure her out, something he wasn't so good at from past experience, though he was getting better. In the far back of the class, Potter and his goons were sitting, not even bothering to hide their joking around. As soon as Severus' eyes landed on the messy-haired Idiot his blood boiled. He was beyond angered by the thought of Potter out with his liv. kissing her touching her just being next

to her. Sapphire had caught him in the act. She had looked him in the eye challenging him without even opening her mouth. She knew how heartbroken he must've felt and she had never felt more determined to put a stop to it. Severus gave her a sad smile, not uttering a word because he knew she understood him. He figured maybe she had gone through the same thing, maybe she fell in love with her friends and he broke her heart without a second thought. Maybe that's why she wanted to help him so badly.

Severus cursed his irritating roommates when they questioned him about his whereabouts on a Friday night. He glanced at the clock above his bed and clenched his jaw, he was going to be late. Without furthering his retard, he grabbed his cloak and speed-walked his way outside Hogwarts. The wind hit him harshly and he struggled to keep walking until the Black Lake, where he saw a beautiful purple-haired girl sitting underneath a gigantic tree Severus felt bad for making her wait in this God - awful weather, but he calmed himself. Cool, calm, collected Severus.

When he reached her, she smiled softly at him and he mimicked her. He sat next to her and noticed how she was only wearing Muggle clothes and how she was probably freezing. " Sorry for making you wait. Gérard, my roommates were being pricks,

"You do know you can call me by my first name, Severus. And if you didn't already know it's Sapphire. " She smirked, putting strands of her hair behind her ear, covering her hand with the material of her sweater.

"I know I could. I just choose not to since we're not exactly friends yet "

"Well, I'm going to change that. So, Severus, tell me about yourself," said Sapphire, giving him a silly smile, but he wasn't impressed

"You made me walk all the way over here in this mad weather, making me believe a lie just so I can tell you about myself? " he glared at her, not at all amused by her attempt al socializing with him

"No, I actually dragged you here for a reason. Listen, Snape, Lily told me all about how she supposedly played with your feelings and broke your heart. She's really devastated "

"Don't. Don't you dare say she's devastated when it was all her damned idea. I didn't tell her to go ahead and stomp on my feelings," his voice was icy and daring, he glared daggers at her.

"I'm sorry, I should've known better. I know the feeling, Snape, alright? I fell in love with my best friend, he made me believe he reciprocated these same feelings when he was actually going out with me on a bet. He cheated on me with a person I thought was my friend. I caught him and he didn't bother hiding his true colors. Not only have I lost my boyfriend who I thought actually loved me, but I also lost my best friend. I know how hard falling for someone and giving them your heart can be. I know how hard giving someone your heart, knowing very well they could break it into pathetic little pieces, but trusting them not to. I know how hard the aftermath of a bad breakup can be, believe me: I do. I fell for him and he stomped on my heart and felt like a champion for doing so. I bet he's happy now, with this other girl, bragging to his friend about how he broke the prankster's, the coldest and most sarcastic girl in the school's heart. To be frank, feel bad for the next girl who falls into his trap because I know she wouldn't stand a chance, I know she'll fall hard and he wouldn't be there to catch her, I know how many sleepless nights she'll have, crying herself to sleep, because that's how felt. I know it'll be very hard for you to trust me with what I'm asking but I need you to do so, nevertheless. Severus, I will do whatever it takes to help you get revenge on the person who caused you this madness. Is there anything I can possibly do?" She stopped, looking at him. Severus was looking into her eyes that were now glossed over in tears. He admired how she wouldn't cry over someone who didn't deserve her tears, "So, what do you say? "

He pondered, drowning in his thoughts, until he finally looked at her and answered, "As a matter of fact, there is something you could do for me. "

Sapphire perked up, sitting straighter and looking him with hope in her eyes, "Anything, Severus."

"I want you to break James Potter's heart. "


	5. Black or Brown or Whatever

"I want you to break James Potter's heart."

Sapphire's eyes widened, and her breath hitched in her throat. She became suddenly unaware of the howling wind; the tree leaves that were falling in her hair, the fact that it's probably past curfew—nothing. She sat there, freezing and in front of the Black Lake, with the expression of a deer caught in headlights, round brown eyes filled with mixed emotions. In front of her, Severus Snape was casually leaning his back against a tree, looking at Sapphire as if he told her to pass him the salt, not to break someone's heart, his arms were crossed over his chest, and a mysterious gleam swam in his eyes.

"What?" said Sapphire, finally regaining her senses back. Her breathing started to return to its normal ways, the sound of the angered wind resurfaced against her ears, she finally acknowledged that there may be a dozen leaves in her hair.

"I said I want you to break James Potter's heart. I want him heartbroken, sad, angry, on his knees—everything that comes with heartbreak. I want you to be a heartbreaker."

Sapphire wouldn't believe he, Severus Snape, asked such a request until she'd see it with her own eyes. " Severus... are you—are you sure?"

"Positive."

"When?"

"Charm him until he asks you to that Halloween Ball. We'll see from then on."

\---

Sapphire's entire Saturday morning consisted of her lying on the bed, pretending to be asleep, having to suffer through Lily, and McKinnon's endless girly talk, and thinking about ways to make Potter fall for her and dropping him on his ass. Truth be told, Sapphire hadn't managed to sleep at all after Snape told her what he wanted. She didn't know what to do. She hasn't even properly met James Potter, she's spoken to him one time and it was to mock him, as far she knew, he didn't even bother to learn her name and she didn't his. Until now, anyway. She had listened to people talking about him, saying things such as 'he's an amazing Quidditch player', or 'he's so handsome ' or 'when will he stop chasing poor Evans?'. At the very start, she had thought it'd be easy to make a hormonal teenage boy fall in love with her until rumors about him wanting to propose to Sapphire's cousin shattered all her hopes for it to be an easy plan. People said James Potter was always infatuated with Lily Evans, to the point some called it an unhealthy obsession and that he never looked at another girl ever since he first asked her out. Sapphire wanted to ask Alice about him, but she didn't want her to think she fancied him. Lily didn't seem as though she had feelings for James, no matter the times he asked her out and that helped Sapphire in a way, Sapphire knew her cousin like the back of her hand, and she knew Lily was great at covering up emotions. She also knew it would be a matter of time before Lily started giving up and agreeing to go on a date with Potter. Sapphire wanted to feel bad because she would be taking Potter away from her cousin. but she didn't, she only wanted to help Severus, and her cousin's messed up emotions and higher-than-the-sky self-esteem didn't matter anymore.

"Say, McKinnon", Sapphire said, putting her weight on her elbows as she sat on the bed she was busy glaring holes Into Lily's and McKinnon's heads to notice a cheerful Alice walking in the dormitory. "Is there a time in the year where you find something more entertaining to talk about than boys, or is your mind that lifeless to the point that anything breathing is attractive to you?"

Alice snorted, sitting on the edge of Sapphire's bed and smirking. "Good, you're awake and in a massacring mood."

"I don't really see why that's a good thing but go on," getting out of bed, she slowly made her way to her trunk and grabbed some clothes.

"I bumped into Professor Slughorn."

"Oh, the horror."

"Tell me about it. I bumped into the old rag and he started talking about some partnered project including Amortentia, Love Potions, and Felix Felicis and their effects — all in all, I was wondering if you and I would do it or else I'll go tell Snape you have a crush on him," Alice finished with a proud grin, clapping her hands together loudly once and looking at Sapphire with a determined glint.

"Well, my dear Alice, I can't deny the fact that was the best proposal I've ever heard," Sapphire rolled her eyes and put her pillows in order, fluffing them evenly. "I agree with you. Telling Snape about my having a crush on him -- which isn't true, by the way-- is no longer necessary."

"You can deny it all you want, love, but I saw the way you look at him, " Alice giggled while Sapphire shot her a special finger and slid into the bathroom, locking the door.

Meanwhile, Lily sat, perplexed, on her bed with Marlene. Marlene was going on about some cute Ravenclaw boys and who she'd rather date, but Lily was already drifting in another world. Sapphire. Snape. Sapphire and Severus. Sapphire Snape. Lily couldn't deny how well their names sounded together, and a heavy pound surfaced on her chest. Why did she feel suddenly betrayed? She knew her cousin had a soft spot for dark-haired boys who were shy to the public eye and charming when you get to know them. Lily knew that, and she was so happy Sapphire found someone as great as Severus. She wasn't worried that Sapphire would do something horrible; it was rather Severus she didn't like. Lily was worried that Severus, who she thought was still hung up on her, would lead poor Sapphire on and break her heart like some sort of twisted revenge on Lily, Lily knew Sapphire rarely loved a boy, and when she did, she loved them with all her heart. Lily saw a small glint of happiness in her cousin's eye when Alice mentioned Severus, and if it were any other boy, she would've teased Sapphire until the end of their days. But it was Severus, and Lily was afraid for her cousin's heart. There was this small voice in her head that she tried to push away, but it had already spoken: ' You are such a hypocrite.'

James Potter was nervous. No, that was an understatement; James Potter was beyond the stage of nervousness and was now drowning in insecurity. Lily Evans hadn't even spared him much of a look and he was starting to worry. A lot. Remus had suggested that James back off and give Evans some space so she could think. Remus said James should become more mature so she would look at him as something more of a pranking git. As much as it pained him, James concluded and left Evans alone. His heart broke every day he saw her smiling and totally unaware of his mere presence. For more than he would've liked, he would keep staring at Evans ' cousin, Summer, or something's hair to take his thoughts away, and for some reason, it always worked. Oh God, here comes the mushiness. For some unknown reason to James, Evans ' cousin's hair had been a great pass-timer when he looked at it and he did not like that. It was just hair, for Merlin's sake, why was it emotionally detaching him from all his angry thoughts?

In the midst of his thinking. James noticed strands of flashing purple light in the corner of his eyes and craned his neck to get a good look at Summer or something. Ever since she came to Hogwarts, she didn't give anything more than a glance, and they had spoken once; only for her to humiliate him after his failed attempt at asking Evans out. But this time, as she came down the stairs of the girls dormitories, their eyes locked and he could've sworn the whole world stopped then and there. She stopped walking for a split second then shifted her eyes to her feet continuing her way down the stairs. Behind her came Evans, who looked at James with her brilliant green-blue eyes, he smiled weakly at her and she returned the favor. His eyes widened and a gigantic grin overcame his features. James turned to Sirius, but he was unaware of the miracle that just happened to James, and was busy arguing with Remus.

"Guys, did you bloody see that?" James grinned, hitting Sirius in the arm. The latter whined and hit him back but Jarnes was too in bliss to acknowledge him. "Did you just see that?"

"I'm pretty sure Evans didn't do anything that suggested she was attracted to you, James," said Remus, not even looking up from his book.

Before James could protest, Sirius put a hand on his arm and shook his head. "He's right mate, just let it go. Think about something else. Like Evans' hot cousin who I would not mind asking on a date. I'll be right back. James, help me out here."

James rolled his eyes but followed his best friend, nonetheless, to the corner where Evans, Summer, or something and Alice Fortescue were talking. With a confident smirk, Sirius casually slung an arm around Summer or something's shoulder, " Morning. love. "

"I wonder which girl refused to pay today. " Summer or something told Alice, completely ignoring Sirius.

"Or maybe he asks too much. He's growing old. You know, maybe he makes them pay more cause he knows the money's about to stop coming,' Alice said, smirking.

"Ooh, ten sickles a kiss. If that's how much he asks for a kiss, imagine how much they have to pay for--"

"Would you stop implying that Black's a prostitute, he's right there!'' Lily said, biting her lip to prevent a laugh from coming out.

"Hey!" Sirius said, his eyebrows furrowed together, as James snickered. "I'll have you know, girls don't have to pay before I kiss them. "

"Of course, how were we so stupid, Alice? They look at a chart depending on how good they thought it was, and then they pay." Alice started laughing and James couldn't help laughing along.

"Okay, they got you on that one, Padfoot."

"I've heard some of them aren't so sane either, Alice, maybe we should start giving Muggle therapy classes," she said, giggling along with Fortescue. James was very amused, watching the two girls embarrass his best friend without a care in the world.

"Oi!" Sirius wasn't looking very happy, but he was amused. "The girls I make out with are not insane, nor do they pay." And with a wink and tightening his arm around Evans ' cousin's slightly bare waist he added, " Although I am very much flattered by how you think I'm so great, people have to pay. I'd be free for you any day, though, love."

"I'd rather pay--" Sirius smirked, looking at James in an I-told-you-she-wouldn't-resist manner. "--to have you stay as far away from me as possible, Brown or Black or whatever the hell your name is. "

"Settle down, class," said Horace Slughorn, slamming a hand softly on his desk. The fifth years were being more noisy and hyperactive than usual, only because it was their last class of the day before the Hogsmead trip. As a reward for Gryffindor winning the last House Cup, Dumbledore has been generous enough to give them two periods and a Hogsmead trip without any other house, and the Gryffindors were going to make full use of it. At least. Sapphire was. As the class began to quiet down. Slughorn started speaking.

"His belly is walking before him, " said Sapphire, poking Alice in the ribs as she sat on her right on her left Severus was peacefully writing down notes. Both Severus and Alice snorted, but Severus tried to hide it. "I am very content with the fact that I amuse you, Snape. "

"Oh shut up," he muttered, dipping his quill in the ink. Sapphire giggled and caught the hazel eyes of a certain Gryffindor. She smirked at him as he blushed, then returned back to Alice. She raised an eyebrow but Sapphire shrugged, not seeming to give it much thought.

"The project I'm about to talk to you about is very important and will take about thirty percent of your grade in Potions. So, unless you want to fail this year in Potions, listen carefully." At the ending of this exact sentence. Sapphire began making funny remarks with Alice, who was trying to keep from laughing, and Severus, who was biting his lip to contain his laughter.

"I think the button on his shirt is about to pop. If it does, I pity Zabini, his eye would be really swollen. Does he know how tight this shirt looks on him? Where does he get his fashion sense, from a blind Hippogriff who magically speaks Portuguese?"

"Oh, God, just stop,'' Severus said, his face becoming red because he was trying so hard to control his laughter. "Just stop before we all get detention and fail."

"Detention doesn't really bother me. I just hope Slughorn would wear something without buttons so I don't turn blind during it."

".... It will be a project with partners, partners that I will choose. " The class gave a collective groan at his words, but he dismissed them. "To start off, Zabini and Fortescue. Evans with McKinnon. Thank God, Sapphire thought I'm not stuck with that bitch."... and Lupin. Snape and Gér --no, excuse me, Potter and Gérard, and lastly. Snape with McDonald."

"Wish me luck, Alice. The devil is calling."


End file.
